A Girl from the Stars
by Nikki13
Summary: Yes, expect fan character...SHE HAS A HISTORY! I'm just making it up...Anyway, damn it, I know Trunks X Fan Character fics are SOOO overdone, but I started writing this a long time ago, and I really like it! I hope you do too...Actually, this beginning p


A Girl from the Stars  
By Nikki  
  
---------------  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Dragonball Z. I am merely using it to help flow creativity...YAY! ^^ Anyway, All characters, except for my own character, were invented by the GREAT Akira Toriyama. Yes. All credit for the awesomeness of Dragonball and such goes to him. Yup. Thats it. NOW! Read the fic!!!  
---------------  
  
It has been a little over three years since the beloved Son Goku has passed away from his disease. Gohan and Chi-chi are just finally re-adjusting to life without him. They feel they can now move on, with out crying at one point of the day, for Goku would not want that. Gohan is now 11 years old. He is being home schooled and is very bored most of the time. He hasn't seen anybody other than his mother and grand father in the past year. He does feel it is best, though. There is peace, and that is what is most important.  
  
That leads us to today. It is a cool September morning and Chi Chi is sending Gohan out to catch some fish or hunt for something to eat for lunch. Naturally, he is obediant and goes out. His hair is still in its usual spikey black mess, but it is very long and runs down his back. He is wearing a gray, longsleeved t-shirt, and a green Gi over that. He isn't wearing his red wrist bands, but is wearing a black belt. He also has black "booties" on his feet. He walks along, commenting on the beautiful weather, when he sees what looks like a falling star, or a meteor.  
  
"Woah..What is that?" he says to himself. "It looked like a...No...It can't be..."  
  
For a moment, he ignored it and walked on, but his curriosity pulled him to go check it out. The young Saiyajin quickly took off from the ground in the direction the thing went.  
  
After about 15 minutes of unsuccessful searching, Gohan wanted to give up. He sighed to himself while in his flight. "Maybe I'm just seeing things..."  
  
With those words, he saw smoke beneath his feet. He new that it was "something." He shot down like a bullet. As he landed, it seemed what he thought earlier was true. It was, indeed, a Saiyajin pod. It had crashed, though. Gohan landed a few feet away from it, and waited a few seconds to see if anything was to emerge from it. Again, he was right.  
  
The door slowly rusted open. Out came a little girl, only about 1 year old. She was tiny, but already had enough hair to make two buns on each side of her head. She had brown eyes, brown hair, and light skin. The girl was wearing a long navy dress with silver longsleeves that gloved around her hand, but didn't go any farther than her palms, and around her neck hung a small star gem on a necklace. Yes, this girl wasn't from earth, obviously. There was one other thing that set her different from the human race. She had a tail. A Saiyajin tail.  
  
"My....My word...." he said to no one. He then adressed and walked to her. "Hello there. Are you waiting for your family, little one?"  
  
The little girl's eyes just shone with innocense. She obviously couldn't understand him.   
  
Either she doesn't know our language, or that she is just to young to comprehend speech, he thought. Gohan looked over at the pod. It seemed rather rusty and old. Like it'd been flying aimlessly through space for a while before it hit Earth. "Wait here," he instructed while he went to get a better look of the pod, to see if anything was there that might tell him where she came from, for the Saiyajin race died out years ago. He fished through a pile of junk and found nothing. "Grr...Why can't I find anything?" again, in a quite uncanny way, he discovered a small white peice of cloth with writing on it, and some blood stains, as well. He couldn't make it out entirely, but if he was right, it read:  
  
"To whomever finds this,  
By the time you read this, we are now dead. This is our daughter, who we managed to save from the brutal attack. Please take care of her. Her name is--"  
  
That was all it said. The rest had been torn off. Gohan knew there had to be more, and he looked through the whole pod over again. He didn't find anything. Gohan sighed and realized what he had to do. His only problem was if his mother would approve. "I hope she does..." He turned to where the girl was. She had vanished. He shifted his head around looking for her, but it wasn't till he stared down that he met a pair of happy eyes. There she was, smiling at him. He smiled back, feeling that he'd earned her trust.   
  
"Brah..brah.." she mumbled softly. "Broth..broth" she added. Gohan had a puzzeled face trying to figure out what she was saying. "Brother!" She cheered.   
  
She crawled up to his leg and hugged it. Tightly...Very tightly...so tightly that "GAH! LET GO!! YOU'RE CUTTING OFF THE CIRCULATION!!" He yelped, quickly escaping from her grasp. When he finally did, he huffed and puffed a bit. "You're a STRONG one, little girl!" he chuckled to himself. He picked her up and squeezed her a bit. "Awe...How would mom be able to say no to such a cute widdle face?" he baby talked.  
  
With that, Gohan and his newfound friend headed home. Yes, Gohan forgot to get food, but he thinks this is more important. He arrived in his kitchen. Chi Chi was busy chopping vegetables.   
  
"Mom! You won't believe what I fou-" he spoke with a lot of speed and energy.  
  
"Oh, did you get a real big tuna again? I was hoping you'd get something like dino-steak," she responded, not really moving her eyes from what she was doing.  
  
"No, mom! Wait, I was out getting food? Whoops..."  
  
"Gohan, why do you always forget things like this?" He turned to him with her eyes closed. I smell a lecture, Gohan thought to himself. "You see, Gohan, you musn't ignore your responsibilities! And another thing," she opened her eyes "Stop bringing little babies to the house," She paused for a moment, realizing what she just said. Her eyes bulged out and she stared at the little girl, "GOHAN!? Who is this!?"  
  
"Thats what I've been trying to tell you! I think she's a Saiyajin!"  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"Well, first of all, I found her from a Saiyajin Space pod, and she has a," he turned her around so Chi Chi could see her bottom (^_^ heh) "tail!"  
  
"Oh, my! Do you know what she's doing here?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I found this message in the pod," he said while handing her the cloth, "but part of it was torn off, so I don't know anymore that the information given there."  
  
"Wow...She must have come from some family that was in distress...Well, may their souls rest in peace, now," She turned to Gohan again, "Son, do you want her to stay with US?"  
  
The following scene was so pitiful, it wasn't imaginable. There Gohan stood with the SADDEST puppy dog eyes on his face. He also had his lip all pouted out. It looked PRETTY pathetic.  
  
"All, right" Chi Chi agreed.  
  
"YAY!" He was so happy, and he hugged her, tightly.  
  
"Ah, Gohan, don't choke me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, mom, its just, I've always wanted to have a little sibling! Thank you!"  
  
"Well, you have to help me take care of her, okay?"  
  
"Deal. I can't wait to have her meet Trunks" He played with her little hand.  
  
"Why? Aren't they both a little young to meet each other?"  
  
"They can both talk, right?"  
  
"I guess, but"  
  
"Then they can meet each other! I also think it might help Trunks emotionally, considering, you know..."  
  
"Yes, that is a good idea, son," she said, remembering how Trunks' father died very recently.  
  
"I hope they will get a long" he got one of those anime sweatrops with those words.  
  
-----------------------  
  
AND THATS ALL FOR CHAPTER ONE!!! WHEE!!! I BET YOU CAN'T WAIT TILL CHAPTER 2, HUH? HUH? HUH!!?!?!?! What? oh...You CAN wait....you stupid PATIENT peoples! Grr......  
  
Well, um...yeah...Its almost the end of the chapter, and I just wanted to yet you know...  
  
Its over. 


End file.
